disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Big Bad Wolf
Big Bad Wolf is the main antagonist from the Silly Symphonies short The Three Little Pigs and its sequels. The Li'l Bad Wolf's Adventures and the hidden true main villain of Crossover film, 2014 Disney film Into the Woods. The Big Bad Wolf, whose full name was given as Zeke Midas Wolf in comics, also starred in his own short and appeared with many other Disney characters in productions such as House of Mouse. The Big Bad Wolf is one of the only two official Disney Villains members from classic cartoons instead of movies, the other being Pete. He was voiced by Billy Bletcher in the original shorts, Sam Edwards on record releases in the 1960s, Tony Pope in Who Framed Roger Rabbit and currently by Jim Cummings. Personality Big Bad usually wears tattered red trousers held up by green braces, and an old top hat. He believes that being bad is what wolves are supposed to do. He likes to disguise himself - sometimes in drag - to fool the Three Little Pigs and try to catch them and eat them, or sometimes just get them into trouble. In two animated appearances, Big Bad has three sons who are just as bad as he is. They are triplets who dress almost identically to him. They pay no never mind to their father's orders, and are just as eager to eat the pigs as he is. However, it is now more consistent that he has one son called Li'l Wolf. Li'l Wolf wants to be a good wolf, and his father often scolds him for being friends with the Three Little Pigs. However, it has been shown that Big Bad is not a bad father. He adores his son and has on occasion passed up the possibility of pork chops for the safety of his son but roger rabbit fires at big bad wolf. Animated appearances ''The Three Little Pigs'' Big Bad Wolf is first seen stalking the three pigs as two (Fifer Pig and Fiddler Pig) were playing their flute and fiddle and Practical Pig was finishing up his house of bricks. Big Bad attempts to eat the two who are playing, but fails due to the cleverness of Practical Pig. ''The Big Bad Wolf (film) In the wolf's second appearance he attempts to eat Little Red Riding Hood. ''Three Little Wolves Zeke Wolf is giving his three mischievous sons a lesson on the best parts of pig to eat. Meanwhile, Practical Pig is building a Wolf Pacifier (patent not applied for), while Fifer and Fiddler Pig trick him by crying "Wolf" with the Wolf Alarm. Zeke Wolf dresses up as Bo Peep and tricks Fifer and Fiddler Pig into following his sons, who are dressed up as the lost sheep, and captures them. When they blow the Wolf Alarm, Practical Pig passes it off as another trick. Fifer and Fiddler trick Zeke Wolf into blowing it, which finally summons Practical, who brings along his Wolf Pacifier. He tricks Zeke into running into the Wolf Pacifier, which beats Zeke, then tars and feathers him, and finally fires him out of a cannon, while his sons rush to catch him. ''The Practical Pig'' Practical Pig is building a lie detector. Fifer and Fiddler mock him for being afraid of the Big Bad Wolf, and despite his warnings, go swimming. Big Bad dresses up as a mermaid to trick them, and captures them, then brings them back to his home, where his three sons eagerly await dinner. He tells them they don't eat until they have Practical Pig too, and goes out to capture Practical Pig. While he's out, the Three Little Wolves prepare to eat Fifer and Fiddler, who are shocked that they don't obey their father. Big Bad then dresses up as a messenger and delivers a badly written note to Practical Pig. He is captured and put in the lie detector, which scrubs his mouth with soap, spanks him, and beats him on the head when he lies. Back at the mill, Fifer and Fiddler escape when the Three Little Wolves use pepper, and run home. The Big Bad Wolf finally tells the truth and is dispatched with a rocket, and Fifer and Fiddler rush in. They claim they didn't go swimming, and the Lie Detector gives them a spanking. Practical Pig tells them, "This hurts me worse than it does you," and the Lie Detector spanks him too. ''Mickey Mouse Club'' Big Bad and the pigs make appearances in the animated opening of the television series Mickey Mouse Club. During the theme, he is tied up being dragged by the pigs. ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' He makes two cameos in the film in Who Framed Roger Rabbit, first, at Toontown, and second in the final scene of the film with several other toons. He is voiced by Tony Pope here. ''Mickey's Christmas Carol'' He made a cameo as a streetcorner Santa Claus at the beginning of the film saying "Merry Christmas!" to the people who pass by him. ''Bonkers'' Big Bad Wolf makes a cameo in the episode The 29th Page at a prison line-up. ''Magical Tetris Challenge'' Big Bad Wolf appears as Pete's second-in-command in Magical Tetris Challenge. In the game's Story Mode, the player always goes up against the Wolf before facing off with Pete. ''House of Mouse'' Big Bad Wolf made several appearances in the series House of Mouse. In the show, he was also a popular jazz singer known as Big Bad Wolf Daddy. The Bimbettes apparently also seemed to like him, as they sang a song about him, to Gaston's annoyance. It was proven in the episode that the wolf's "huff and puff" reactions are activated by doors, not the three pigs. In the episode "Pete's House of Villains"; he replaced Horace in the control room. In the episode "Turkey Day" - the wolf decided to leave the pigs alone for the day as he'd rather have turkey. In the episode Dining Goofy, he showed to be unamused with the fact that he was seated with Bambi. He also starred in a cartoon short made for House of Mouse, based on the comics starring Li'l Wolf. The Wolf also figures prominently in the show's movie spin-offs, Mickey's House of Villains where he joined the legion of villains and Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse. ''Once Upon a Time'' In the ABC fantasy/drama, the Big Bad Wolf is actually a werewolf whose human form is none other than Red Riding Hood. Disney Parks Big Bad Wolf appears in the Disney Parks as a meetable character and usually seen in parades. The wolf appears as a rare character. The wolf is mostly found in Tokyo Disneyland than any other theme parks. A poster of the wolf can be seen in Mickey's PhilharMagic. Mickey Mouse Revue The Big Bad Wolf appears as a shadow sneaking across the stage curtains before the curtains open and The Three Little Pigs sing "Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?". Despite Prince Charming also appearing as a shadow in the show, The Big Bad Wolf is the only character to not physically appear in the shows finale of "Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah." SpectroMagic Big Bad Wolf is infamous for appearing in the parade wearing all white and seen with the pigs. Mickey's Boo-to-You Halloween Parade The wolf also joins some of the Disney Villains in the Halloween parade every year. Fantasmic! The Big Bad Wolf previously appeared in Disneyland's version of the show from 1992-1994 riding the Mark Twain Riverboat, but he was replaced by newer characters in 1995. He appeared recently in special showings in May 2012, celebrating Fantasmic's 20th anniversary. Trivia *One of Big Bad Wolf's names, Zeke Midas Wolf, has two origins: The first name, Zeke, is a shortened form of Ezekiel, Hebrew for "God is my Strength." It was also the codename for a World War II Japanese fighter plane. The middle name, Midas, is a name of Greek origin relating to the legend of Midas, who was believed to turn things into solid gold as a gift from the Gods, which led to his downfall when he accidentally killed his daughter by turning her into a golden statue with his power. See also *Br'er Fox Category:Classic Cartoon Villains Category:Comical Villains Category:Animals Category:Evil from the past Category:Masters of Evil Category:Mickey's House of Villains Category:Predators Category:Traitors Category:Wolves Category:Males Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Man-Eaters Category:Kingdom Keepers Villains Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Mickey Mouse Club cameos Category:Funny villains Category:Comic book villains Category:House of Mouse Villians Category:Insane characters‎ Category:Bullies Category:Always evil Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Animal Killers Category:Hunters Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:True Neutral Category:Neutral Evil Category:True Villains Category:Murderers Category:Child Abusers Category:Master manipulators Category:Liars Category:Cannibals Category:Live-Action Category:Disney Junior Villains Category:Master of disguise Category:Monsters Category:Parents Category:Silly Symphonies Villains Category:Theme Park Villains Category:In love villains Category:Perverts